Chibi Punishment
by forever122
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya knows he is going to be punished for what he did in the winter war, he just didn't expect Gin Ichimaru to be involved.
1. Punishment Dealt

**Chibi Punishment**

**Chapter one: Punishment is Dealt**

_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! IF I DID A FEW THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT! JUST TO TELL YOU WHAT IS GOING ON, THE WINTER WAR IS OVER! SMALL SPOILER ON LATER CHAPTERS OF BLEACH. ON WITH THE STORY! It seems as though last time, I posted my Chibi Check-up story here instead of this one. OOPS! Silly mistake. Thanks TophHitsugaya for telling me! Anyway, here is the real Chibi Punishment story._

Captains meeting a week after the winter war

'Bang Bang' "I her by call this meeting to order!" Bangs Yamamoto. All taichos, fuko-taichos (except Momo), Vizards, Yumichika and Ikkaku, and all other allies to the war were in the room. So like 37 people. All taichos stood in their positions with fuko-taichos behind them. The Vizards, Rukia, Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin stood before them.

"Congratulations, Ichigo Kurosaki, on defeating Aizen, and others for their help. Now that that is out of the way, we may move on to more serious business. The Vizards are hereby pardoned. Secondly, is Isshin Shiba." Said the Sou-taicho. You could see the tenth division's taicho and fuko-taicho fidgeting.

"Whoa... Wait a second." Interrupted Ichigo. "YOU are a Shiba?! How come you never told me! You never even told me you were a soul reaper!" Ichigo's spiritual power raised a bit.

"Calm down Ichigo. You'll lose your remaining spiritual pressure you have even faster if you exert it like that." Ishhin pointed out. 'BANG'

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you know this man?" Inquired Yamamoto.

"Heck yeah!" Screamed Ichigo. "This guy," he said jabbing his thumb in Isshin's direction, "is my dad." Gasps from people who knew Isshin back when he was a taicho gasped, besides those who already knew.

"This is a serious offense Isshin." Shouted the old man.

"Hold up. Can't I even tell you why I left before you start pointing fingers." Inquired Isshin.

"Very well." Grumbled Yamamoto.

"Okay," shouted Isshin clapping his hands together, "long story short, a human girl, no a Quincy girl saved me from a hollow that Aizen sent that was killing shinigami twenty years ago. She got bit by the hollow though. Kisuke informed me that she was turning into a hollow, and the only way to stop it was to bind my soul to hers. I did it. I opened up a clinic while she finished high school and we got married. A few years later we had Ichigo. Then-"

"This is two serious offenses Isshin!"

"What for?"

"One: falling in love and marrying a human—"

"Quincy."

"Mom was a Quincy!?"

"Marrying a Quincy. Second: having a child."

"It's not my fault I was born! Besides what about Yuzu and Karin?" Yama raised an eyebrow.

"Yuzu and Karin?"

"As I was about to say, five years later we had twin girls named Yuzu and Karin." Isshin said rubbing a hand behind his head.

"Do either girls show signs of—"

"There waking up! Kisuke! I thought you said that stuff would keep them asleep long enough!"

"I thought it would..."

"We'll be right back head captain." With that, Isshin and Ichigo left.

**20 minutes later...**

They were back. Yuzu fell to the ground when she got there. Karin still stood, taking in her surroundings.

"Ichi-nii, it hurts..." whined Yuzu. Ichigo and Isshin gave them looks to reign in their spiritual pressure more. Yuzu could kneel now. There was still too much spiritual pressure for her to stand. The two looked around at the people surrounding them.

"Wha-wha-what is this place." Yuzu asked.

"It's a dream." Her older brother replied. Karin pinched him.

"What did you do that for Karin?!"

"To prove that this isn't a dream. In a dream you can't feel pain." She stated.

"You are quite smart child. You are indeed not in a dream. Welcome to the Soul Society, young ones! Home of the deceased." Yama said gruffly.

"Onii-chan! I'm scared!" Yuzu screamed, starting to cry.

"Don't worry Yuzu-chan! Daddy's here!" Isshin said hugging his middle child.

"Come Karin! Dive into daddy's arms!" He said. That got him a punch in the face from her.

"Karin-chan! Don't hurt daddy!" Yuzu said sternly.

"Aren't you scared?!" Yuzu asked.

"Heck no!" The youngest Kurosaki replied.

"I knew all along." She turned to Ichigo. "Can you deny being a soul reaper now?" She hissed.

"Umm uhh... sigh. I'm sorry Karin." Ichigo sighed. She stepped closer.

"For what?"

"Lying to you..." The soul reapers were shocked she could make the savior of the winter war feel so guilty about something.

"About what?"

"Th–tha–that I wasn't a soul reaper."

"And?"

"And?" 'Punch' Ichigo landed in a wall.

"YOU CALLED ME CRAZY!" She was furious.

"Sorry!" He replied franticly.

"STOOOOOOOOP!" shouted an angered Yuzu. She was now standing. "Stop fighting!" The two siblings separated.

"Isshin!" Boomed Old Man Yama. "I take it that these two girls are yours?"

"Yes."

"Would you please introduce them to us?" It was more of a statement than a question. Yuzu stepped forward.

"Umm uhh... Hello! My name is Yuzu Kurosaki. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said with a bow.

"Do you poses any spiritual pressure?" The head captain said while releasing the spiritual pressure of an unseated officer. She fell to the ground. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is spiritual pressure?" she questioned.

"Can you see spirits Yuzu-chan?" Her father asked.

"They're just blurry shapes to me." She answered.

"Very well." Yama reigned in his spiritual pressure. Karin stepped up.

"Yo. I'm Karin." Was all she said. Like her brother they thought.

"And do you, poses any spiritual pressure?" He said letting out seventh seat reitsu. She just stood there. Fifth seat. She just stood there. Third seat. Still standing.

"Yeah I can see spirits. I can talk, see, hear, and touch them. I can also see those hollow things." He let out fuko-taicho level. Then a captain level. She still did nothing.

"Impressive."

"Who are you anyway?" Karin questioned.

"I am the captain of the first squad of the Gotei thirteen, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genreusi. I am also the head captain of the Gotei thirteen." Yamamoto said.

"I am lutenient Chojiro Saskibe of the first squad."

"Captain Soi Fon of the second squad and head of the Covert Unit. I am also head of its First Division, the Execution force."

"Cool." Karin replied.

"Lutenient Marechiyo Omaeda of the second. Also, oldest son of the Noble Omaeda family."

"Lutenient Izuru Kira of the third."

"Captain Retsu Unohana of the fourth."

"Lutenient Isane Kotetsu of the fourth."

"I am Captain Kuchiki of the sixth division. I am the head of one of the four great noble houses, the Kuchikis."

"Lutenient Renji Abarai of the sixth."

"It's that cop man that shot daddy!" yelled Yuzu.

"So it's you! I couldn't let him out of the house for a month because of you!

"Captain Sajin Komamaru of the seventh."

"Lutenient Iba of the seventh."

"Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the eighth."

"Lutenient Nanao Ise of the eighth."

"Lutenient Shuhei Hisagi of the ninth."

"I'm-"

"Toshiro!" Karin shouted, running up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm a captain, so why shouldn't I be here?"

"You look familiar..." stated Yuzu thinking, "Where have I seen you before?..."

"He had dinner with us once, remember Yuzu?" Stated Karin.

"Oh yeah! You're Karin's boyfriend!" The room was silent for like, ten seconds.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" They shouted at the same time.

"She's not even my friend." Toshiro stated stubbornly.

"Of course we're friends Toshiro." She said ruffling his hair.

"No we aren't." He said, pushing her hand away. She put her hand on top of his head and pushed hard. It actually hurt his skull.

"Of course we are elementary student." She said with a sadistic grin. He fell to his butt, surprised she pushed him, a captain, down with just her hand. A menacing aura started coming off of her.

"Say that again Toshiro and your butt won't be the only thing bruised." She hissed. He gulped. 'Bang'

"Please continue with introductions." Everyone else introduced themselves.

"Back to the subject. Ishhin Shiba-"

"Kurosaki." He corrected.

"Isshin Kurosaki. You have committed four treasonous crimes. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"We can overlook one account of treason do to your son, but the other three we cannot."

"Oh, come on. If I didn't marry Masaki, Ichigo wouldn't be here."

"Where is your wife?" the head captain demanded. Yuzu started to bawl and Ichigo looked to the ground. Karin had an angry look on her face. Toshiro had to hold her back from hurting the head captain.

"You shouldn't speak of mom in front of Yuzu!" Karin yelled.

"My wife," Isshin started, "was killed protecting Ichigo from a hollow eight years ago." Ichigo clenched his fists. It was silent for a minute or two.

"I see." Stated the head captain. "You are still held for 2 acts of treason though."

"So what's my punishment then?"

"I shall get to it after I say a few other things. Kensei Muguruma. I ask of you to retake the position of captain of the ninth squad. Shinji Hirako. I ask of you to retake the position of the fifth. Rose. I ask of you to temporarily take the position of captain for squad three."

"Temporarily?" Asked Rose.

"Yes temporarily."

"Then I shall accept." Rose replied with a bow.

"Sure." Kensei replied.

"I guess." Shinji sighed.

"Head captain? Why is Rose only temporarily taking over squad 3?" Ukitake piped up.

"I have pardoned Gin Ichimaru." Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Yes. Gin Ichimaru was playing double spy the whole time. Even though it was unauthorized, I do believe he planned on turning on Aizen in the end."

"Why though head captain?"

The captain opened his eyes. "Do not doubt my decision. Ichimaru is on probation for a minimum of three months. He may also stop eves trapping, and come into the room." Everyone turned to see the doors open and in stepped a not smiling Gin in a soul reaper uniform.

"I still think ya' shoulda left meh ta die." He said without his usual cockiness.

"You would have wanted that, wouldn't you Gin? You know my reasons for why you're alive." Gin sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Then everyone is dismissed. Would the two Kurosaki males, Captain Hitsugaya, and Lutenient Matsumoto please stay. Miss. Kuchki, would you please show the young Kurosaki twins around Soul Society?" Once people left, he began again.

"Isshin Kurosaki. You're punishment, is that you must temporarily retake your position as tenth division captain. A room is being prepared for you as we speak. Your children shall return to the world of the living though."

"What about Shiro-chan?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya is also being punished." Toshiro looked down. He knew it was coming.

"What for?" Ichigo asked.

"For swinging his blade with hatred and attacking blindly, Toshiro Hitsugaya is here by temporarily removed from his captaincy and put on probation for two months."

"Who is going to take care of him?" Matsumoto inquired.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a child."

"No, you are a child and shall be treated as such. Rangiku Matsumoto will be watching over Gin Ichimaru, and they shall both take care of you." Stated Yamamoto. Shiro snapped his neck up at hearing that.

"What?" He kind of squeaked.

"You must obey them. You must behave, listen, and do as you are told. All of you freedom is hereby gone. All of your choices, shall be decided by them. They may punish you as they see fit. A house shall be put up for the three of you in the world of the living by the end of the week. Until then, you shall live in your own chambers. You must obey all the adults around you while here."

"Now hand over your zanpakto." He said holding out his hand. Isshin winced, knowing this would not be good.

"What?" Shiro asked backing away.

"Hand over your zanpakto."

"No."

"Pardon?"

"No!" He yelled bumping into something or someone. He looked up. And there, right behind him, was Ichimaru, his smile back in place.

"Nuh-uh-uh Shiro-chan. Ya gotta listen. Do ya wanna get punished?" He said wagging his finger.

"Tch." Shiro-chan walked forward.

"Hand over your zanpakto Hitsugaya-san." The head captain demanded. When he saw that Shiro made no move to hand over his zanpakto, he looked to Gin to take it. Gin silently walked up behind him.

"Hey Shiro-chan." Gin whispers into Shiro's ear. Shiro whips his head around and faces him. "Last chance before I gotta use force."

"Bite me." He responds. Gin raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to hurt you Shiro-chan, but you've forced my hand." Gin says without his accent as he opens his eyes a little. Gin then tackles him. Gin gets him pinned against his body.

"Gin! Stop it!" Cried out Matsumoto running towards the two.

"Isshin-san taicho? Can ya still do tha' thing with ya finger?"

"Do you think it's really necessary Gin?"

"Just 'till we get 'im a more stable one."

"Fine, fine." Isshin bends down in front of the struggling boy.

"Sorry, Toshiro." He says. He then mumbles some words and touches Toshiro's heart with his glowing index finger. Toshiro stops, knowing he lost.

"There." Isshin says as he stands back up.

"What did you do to him?" Inquired Yamamoto.

"I momentarily sealed his reitsu. It should last the week until he goes to the world of the living. He now has the strength and stamina of an eight to nine year old, since that's what he physically is. "Isshin sighed. Gin stood up.

"Come'n Shiro. Stand up." He ordered. But Toshiro just sat there looking lost.

"Stand up." Gin tried one last time. When he didn't stand, Ichimaru 'lightly' hit him on the head.

"Owww." Toshiro mumbled while rubbing his head. Matsumoto kneeled down and started cuddling him.

"Stop it Matsumoto!" Yelled a struggling Toshiro.

"Ya shouldn' baby 'im Ran-chan." He said prying her away from the small boy.

"Stand up Toshiro." Gin ordered. He complied.

"Now give the head captain your zanpakto."

"Why? Why are you taking him from me?" Shiro asked, taking Hyorinmaru off his back and holding him tightly to his chest.

"This is so you don't cause any harm to the Soul Society or the human world."

"I won't though."

"You can never be too sure. It also insures that you will indeed feel like a child. I know that without Hyorinmaru you feel lost and helpless. This is part of your punishment. So please comply." Yama tried one more time. Toshiro reluctantly gave him over.

"And your haori." Stated the head captain. Toshiro just clutched the sides of his haori.

"Do I gotta take it off ya Shiro?" Gin teased. With that, the small boy gave the haori over.

And with that, went the last of his captaincy, maturity, and his independence.

_I thought that went pretty well. Tell me what you think! Don't sugar-coat it! Okay, maybe sugar-coat it a little. Thanks!_


	2. Sunday Night in Soul Society

**Chibi Punishment**

**Chapter two: Sunday night in Soul Society**

_I don't own Bleach Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I appreciate your ideas and support! This is a redo of chapter two. If you reviewed the previous chapter two and are a member who can't review a chapter twice, please pm me! I like hearing your thoughts! Thanks to bunch1 for your ideas. One is used here and others will come along. Enjoy._

—-

Toshiro slunk back down to the floor, not wanting to accept what just happened.

"What the heck! That's no reason for him to lose his powers!"

"Oh? Than what do you suggest, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Replied Yamamoto.

"Uh... I don't know, but that's still no reason!"

"Then think of it as punishment for his rebellion earlier this year."

"He didn't rebel against you guys! He wanted to see his friend! When you guys declared him a traitor and chased after him, of course he'd run!"

"He was running away from authority, and left his post without permission."

"Permission? You need permission to chase after a person you thought was dead?"

"That's enough Ichigo. You can't argue with the head captain's decision." Stated Isshin.

"Tch. Whatever. I still think it's unfair."

"Your opinion doesn't matter here Ichigo."

"You are all dismissed." The head captain said as he walked out of the room to seal and hide the ice prince's zanpakto.

"I'm really sorry about all this Shiro-chan. I wish I could do something to make you feel better." Said Toshiro's ex-captain. Toshiro just looked up at him with slightly glazed eyes.

"Remove it." Replied the boy.

"Remove what?"

"The seal. Remove the seal!" shouted the boy. Gin 'lightly' hit him on the head again.

"Stop that!" Shouted the boy, rubbing his head. Matsumoto knelt down and started coddling him.

"Stop it! Stop Matsumoto! Let me go! Unhand me woman!" This time Matsumoto lightly hit him on his head.

"Will you people stop hitting me on the head?!" He demanded.

"He's right you know. It could cause brain damage if you keep hitting him like that." Stated Ichigo. Everyone turned and stared incredously at him.

"What?" Demanded Ichigo.

"I'm so happy! My son _HAS_ been paying attention to me all these years!" Cried Isshin.

"Come on old man. Let's go find Karin and Yuzu." With that, the berry dragged his father out of the room. That left just Matsumoto, Ichimaru, and Hitsugaya in the meeting room.

"Come on. Let'z get goin'." Said Gin. Toshiro just sat on the floor staring blankly into space.

"Aww... It's okay taicho." Rangiku said as she knelt down next to the boy. He just sat there.

"Go away."

"We're not goin' away Shiro-chan."

"Just leave me alone!"

Gin sighed and made a move to pick him up. He scooted towards Rangiku though. Gin didn't like that.

"You can walk if ya want ya know." He remarked coldly. "If ya don't, we'll be forced ta carry ya."

Toshiro still just sat there. Gin sighed and tried to pick him up again. He scooted away again. He was now right in front of Rangiku, although he didn't realize that. Rangiku scooped him up and held him like a baby.

"Put me down!" Yelled the boy genius. Rangiku just sighed and readjusted him so he was sitting on her hip.

"Come on Gin. Let's go." With that, they shunpoed away. They arrived at the tenth division captain/lutenient quarters. Isshin was staying somewhere else. They went inside and she set Toshiro down. He just sat down on the ground again, wallowing in his own self-pity.

"Gin, would you help me with dinner?" Matsumoto asked.

"But Shiro-chan—"

"Just leave him there. He'll get over it eventually."

Toshiro sat there for a while, thinking. About fifteen minutes later, Toshiro stood up and walked toward the door. He was about to turn the handle when his wrist was snatched by a cold, callous hand.

"Where da ya think yer goin'?"

Toshiro looked up into the silted eyes of the fox himself.

"It's none of your business."

"I think it is."

"If you must know, I was going to get something to eat." he lied.

"Yer a really bad liar, Shiro-chan. Dinner's already made." Toshiro was then promptly dragged to the table in the next room. He sat down and stared at the food. It looked relatively normal, but you could never be too sure with Matsumoto around.

He just sighed and said, "Itadakimasu." He tentatively took a bite of the food placed in front of him. It was actually pretty good. Once he finished he stood up.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" Gin asked.

"To my room."

"Ya didn' ask to leave de table. I seriously thought ya had better manners than that. Sit back down Shiro-chan." smiled Gin.

"No."

"Wha'?"

"I said no."

"This isn't going to be easy," Matsumoto sighed. "Just go."

Toshiro left the room but he didn't go to his room.

"He's not really going to his room is he?" Said the female as she started to wash the dishes.

"Probably not. I'm gonna stop by de office and see Isshin-san taicho."

"If you find him there, bring him back."

**WITH ISSHIN...**

The current/former captain was sitting in the tenth division office staring at all the paperwork. Some of it wasn't even the tenths! The man sighed. He already missed his kids and they've only been gone for an hour. Just than though, he got an excuse to not do the paperwork. In walked the small ice prince. Isshin smiled.

'He really hasn't changed that much.' thought the man.

"Isshin-san taicho? What are doing here?" Asked the boy in front of the desk.

"I'm working. More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to do paperwork," the boy said.

Isshin sighed, "You aren't supposed to be here Shiro-chan."

"So? I don't care what they say. I am a captain and I can do what I want. I don't need them ordering me around. I am not a child who needs to be watched over all the time. I'm not going to obey them." he said defiantly.

"Is that so, Shiro-chan?" A new voice said in the door way. The small male whipped his head around to see the fox again. The man was idlely leaning on the door frame.

"Last time I checked, ya weren't a captain, yer a child, we're allowed ta order ya around, and ya do have ta obey us."

"I don't care. And stop calling me that!" The boy replied haughtily.

Gin raised an eyebrow. "So ya don't care dat yer disobeyin' the head captain, or that ya could possibly be suspended from your captainship longer?"

Toshiro stiffened and narrowed his eyes. "I _am_ a captain though."

"Deny it all you want Shiro-chan, you aren't a captain right now." sighed Isshin.

"Yer a child now. Ya got no rights." Added Gin.

"I am not a child, so stop treating me as such!"

"If ya stop actin' like a child, I'll stop treatin' ya as one." Replied Gin. "Anyway, you're in trouble with Ran-chan."

"I haven't done anything though!" Sighed the boy exasperatedly.

"Ya told her ya were goin' ta your room."

"This is my room." Gin raised an eyebrow.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is. I spend most of my time here. Since I spend more than ninety percent of my time here, I technically live here."

"Shiro-chan, that logic isn't correct." Sighed Isshin

"Yes it is." He said, going over and grabbing a few stacks of paperwork.

"Anyway, yer still in trouble with Ran-chan." Stated Gin.

"Tch. See if I care." Said the boy, sitting down in his lutenient's desk.

"That's not a smart plan Shiro-chan..." Isshin said. "Remember back when you disobeyed her when you were the third seat?" Toshiro stiffened and then shivered. Those weren't good days.

"If we don' go back soon, she might—" Gin started but was interrupted by the door being slammed open behind him.

"There you are taicho! What do you think you're doing?!" asked an angered female.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Matsumoto?"

"It looks like you want to make me worry. Why aren't you in your room?"

"I technically am in my room." Toshiro was now done with about half the paperwork he had grabbed earlier.

"That makes no sense... Ugh. I feel a headache coming on..."

"I spend more than ninety percent of my time here, so I technically live here."

"Why do you spend so much time here?"

"Because my lazy lutenient doesn't do any work!"

"Ugh... Gin? Could you put him to bed? I'm going out. Being a parent is tougher than I thought..." she said walking out the door.

"Don't be late tomorrow!" Isshin shouted after her.

"Can't make any promises captain!" She called back.

"Hey Shiro-chan... Ran-chan's gone. It's like good cop bad cop. The good cop's nice and tries ta get ya ta comply peacefully. While the bad cop uses force to get results. The good cop went away, so the bad cop gets ta come out an' play." Gin said as he slinked closer to the desk. Toshiro pushed his chair away from the desk.

"Hey! Don't come any closer!" Toshiro warned. He was eventually backed into a wall.

"Hasn't changed a bit, "Isshin mumbled. "Don't rough him up too badly. And don't mess up the office."

"Like Ran-chan said Isshin-san, 'Can't make any promises'." Gin replied as he stooped down, and scooped up the boy, throwing him over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing Ichimaru!" Cried the boy as Gin carried him out of the office, kicking punching.

"I said ya were goin' ta bed, so yer goin' ta bed." Gin replied as he shunpoed away.

"Put me down! I'm not some child that needs to be constantly watched over!"

"Really? Ya coulda fooled meh." Gin opened the house's door.

"Shut up!"

"I'm not the one who needs to be quiet." Snipped Gin as he threw the small boy on his bed. "Now just be a good boy 'n go ta sleep."

"Who do think you are, bossing me around?! I am no child Ichimaru. If you think I'll ever listen to you or Matsumoto, think again. I'm a soul reaper. I've been trained to deal with situations no child ever experiences." Declared Toshiro, getting out of bed.

"What was that sayin' Ran-chan said ya were tryin'? Oh yeah. Children that sleep well, grow well."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yer drivin' my patience thin Shiro-chan."

"Oh really? I would have never guessed." Came a sarcastic remark.

"Pipe down 'n go ta bed!"

"You have no right to boss me around!"

"Good night!" 'Bam' The door slammed right in his face.

"Hey!" Toshiro shouted as he went to open the door. Every time he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"What the heck? Ichimaru must have locked it. Now what should I do?" He mumbled to himself. He looked around his room.

'Bed, dresser, closet, bookshelf, window, desk— wait. Window!' He checked off in his head as he looked around his room. He ran over to the window and peaked outside. No one was around. He tried to open the window, but he couldn't push it very far up. He huffed realizing this. He went over to the desk and dragged the chair to the window. He opened it and stepped through, thinking that there would be ground under it do to him being on a chair and all. Well, he was wrong.

**Five minutes prior to the incident...**

'Bam' he had just slammed the door in the boy's face. 'Click'

"That ought ta hold 'im."

'You should know better Gin... He's like you intellectually.' Rumbled Shinso.

'Shut up Shinso.' He replied. He looked around the living room and found a book to read. He sat down and began to read. About ten minutes later though...

'CRASH THUD'

Gin flinched looking toward the noise. He sighed, closed his book and stood up.

'He went through the window didn' he?'

'I told you so.'

'Will ya shut up already?' Gin grabbed a flashlight out of Ran's emergency bin, went over to the back door that lead to a garden, and stepped through.

"Ugh..." was heard from his right. He sighed. The boy somehow managed to land on his back instead of his face, which was a good thing, but it seemed as though he hit the back of his head. That meant the boy was most likely unconscious.

"Are ya ever gonna learn Shiro-chan?" Gin grumbled. He decided to block the window before putting the boy back in his room. He looked around the garden and spotted some planks of wood and a toolbox nearby. It looked like someone was planning on building a bench. Gin went over and grabbed what he needed. The boy seemed too out of it to be moved at the moment, so he simply went around him. He began to border up the window. Toshiro began to stir a bit at his feet.

"Hnn... Ichi... maru..?"

"Just go back ta sleep Shiro-chan." Gin stated as he finished up with the window. Gin walked over to where he had gotten his tools and put them back. He turned around and saw Toshiro trying to get up, but failing miserably each time. The man sighed and knelt down beside the boy.

"Somethin' wrong?"

The boy just growled in response. He tried to get up another time, and failed again. Although this time, he crashed into Ichimaru as he fell, knocking him over.

"Do ya need help?"

"No! I don't need your help! Not yours, not Matsumoto's, not anyone's!" Toshiro shouted, attempting to get off of the source of his irritation. The man had him pinned to his chest though. Ichimaru slowly sat up, keeping one arm on the boy.

"Let meh see yer ankle." He demanded.

"No! It's fine!"

"Either I can look at it 'r Unohana taicho can look at it." Gin stated, knowing how much the ice prince hated it there. Toshiro visibly stiffened.

"Fine." He grunted. Gin released his hold on him and the boy scampered away. Gin easily caught him and pinned his back to the ground. He carefully put his left leg over Toshiro's stomach to hold him down while Toshiro's arms tried to pry it off.

"Get off of me!"

Gin simply looked at the boy's right ankle. He gently poked it.

"Ow! Cut it out!" Gin sighed and stood up.

"Ya merely twisted yer ankle. It should be better by tomorrow." Gin stooped down and picked him up.

"Put me down you baka!" Shouted Toshiro kicking and punching. "Gah!"

"Ya shouldn' move ya ankle like that." Gin stated as they entered the house.

"I knew that!"

"Then why did ya move it?"

"Because I wanted to." Gin opened the door to the boy's room and gently set him on his bed.

"Ga' night Shiro-chan."

"Tch. Whatever." Toshiro replied, flopping onto his side.

Gin sighed and shut off the lights. Right before he shut the door though, he whispered, "Sometimes you are too stubborn for your own good Toshiro."

Toshiro laid their stunned. 'Where did his accent go? He spoke so clearly. Why did he use my name and not that childish nickname? Why do I care anyway?' Toshiro thought.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho." He mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

**In the living room with Gin...**

Gin sighed and sat down on the couch continuing his book.

'Shouldn't you lock his door?' Shinso asked.

'No. He won't be going anywhere with his sprained ankle.' Gin replied. He looked over at the digital clock on a table next to the couch. It was ten thirty at night. 'Ran-chan won't be back for a while. Maybe I'll just hit de sack.'

'Yaaawwwnnn... Good plan.' Shinso replied.

'Where am I gonna sleep though?'

'In Ran-chan's bed.'

'I don't think she wants me in there.'

"Awww... Why though..? Her bed's so comfy and soft.'

'Yes, yes I know. I don' think she's forgiven meh all the way. Neither is are relationship the same way it used to be.'

'Fine. Whatever.' Shinso huffed. Gin put the book and went over into the spare guest bedroom to sleep. Soon he got in bed and was about to drift off to sleep.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring?" Gin mused as he drifted off to a Rangiku filled dream.

—-

_What did you think? If you already reviewed for the previous chapter two, please pm me. I really want to know what you guys think. I'm open to ideas too. I want to know if I have the correct viewing age thing right too. Thanks!_

_To Guest:_

_Since I cannot reply to a guest review, I shall do it here. You like a lot of my stories huh? I personally don't think I'm that funny, but whatever. I not the best writer out there. There is always room for me to improve! I'm so happy about how many people have favorited and or follow my story! I didn't know if it would be very good or not, but I guess they apparently are! Thanks for your reveiw! It means a lot to me!_


End file.
